


Do I Wanna Know

by plisetskys



Series: (I’m Your) Brave Little Soldier [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskys/pseuds/plisetskys
Summary: “I mean, I had kind of an idea... maybe, like, a suspicion?”Otabek raised an eyebrow, mildly amused, “Oh?”“You got hard when we watched Juno together, remember?”in which otabek has a pregnancy kink that yuri doesn’t mind indulging. omegaverse.





	Do I Wanna Know

**Author's Note:**

> hey it’s 2018 and we’re still doing my same old bullshit.. this is a self indulgent, unedited, written-on-my-iphone disaster, but i hope someone out there likes it! im wanting to maybe continue with some one-shots, but i haven’t decided yet. let me know if you actually like this stuff. welcome to mediocre porn.  
> xoxo  
> 

He could only ever sleep like this, with Yuri curled up on his side, his arms slung around him, head buried in that blonde hair. It must’ve been something about the way he smelled, like expensive shampoo and soap. Yuri had a routine before bed that involved brushing his hair a hundred times, and Otabek had watched more times than he could count. He liked the way his kitten looked, staring in the mirror, mouth slightly open. 

“Beka,” He shifted around, squirming, but not turning to face him, “I wanna tell you something, but you have to promise not to be mad.” 

Otabek held in a snort, squeezing Yuri a bit closer to him, not wanting him to squirm away, “What'd you do this time?” 

Yuri huffed, pushing against those big arms around him, “I didn’t do anything!” He laughed then, so ticklish, and Otabek egged him on, running fingers quickly over his belly, his arms, until he was practically breathless and squealing.

“No-“ He finally gasped, “Really, Beka, you have to promise.” 

Otabek heard the unfamiliar graveness in his tone, and stopped. Yuri was a boy with a quick temper, but he usually saved that for people outside of their “bubble”. 

“Okay, okay. Promise.” He felt Yuri take a big breath, and then exhale heavily.

“My heats late. I’m taking a pregnancy test tomorrow. Just wanted to let you know.” 

Otabek stilled and paused, not responding quite yet. Yuri wiggled nervously against him, trying to flip around to face Otabek. 

“Are you mad?” 

Otabek shook his head, burying his face in his hair again, inhaling deeply. 

“No.” He can feel Yuri’s body relax, “Of course not.” 

“Okay, well,” Yuri turned his head, cheek against Otabek’s neck, trying to get a look at his expression, “I just thought I should, like, tell you, y’know?” 

“Yeah.” His mind was racing, he reached up to touch Yuri’s hair, his neck. He wanted to kiss him hard. 

“But I mean, it’s just a scare. It’s fine. I’m eighteen now, anyways, it’s not like anyone will get you in trouble, if like, I really am-”

He turned Yuri to face him abruptly, looking at him hard.

“Do you really think you are?”

Yuri’s eyes are big and he shut his mouth, then opened it again, and then shut it once more. 

“Um, I’m not sure, I mean, I kinda think so, I’ve been feeling a little weird-“ 

Otabek cut him off with a searing kiss and pressed his mouth to Yuri’s hard. He kissed him like they’ve spent months apart, cupped his cheeks in his hands, holding him close. 

When he pulled back, Yuri gasped for air.

“What the fuck?” He snapped, cheeks red, lips swollen, “Are you pissed off or something?!”

“No, no,” He kissed him again, his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his jaw, his neck, “No, baby, I’m not mad.” 

Yuri’s heart was pounding, he sputtered, searching for words, but found himself just utterly confused, until he came to the only logical conclusion. 

“Do you like it?!” He asked, half offended and half stupidly turned on. Otabek was looking at him like a starving man. 

“Uh-“ Now it was his turn to waffle, and he turned a bit red himself, “It’s just- I mean, yeah. I do. Can you just, let me,” He trailed off, ran his hands over Yuri’s torso, lingered on his stomach, where he could only assume his womb was. 

“You get off on this?” 

“It sounds bad when you say it like that-“ Yuri snorted, laughed at him and shoved his shoulder,

“Do you, like, jerk off to pregnant omega porn or something? Stupid.” Otabek was laughing now, too, and shook his head rapidly.

“Not- not all the time, okay? Jesus, Yura.” 

Yuri freed his hand from Otabek’s grip and moved to bluntly grab his cock through his pajama pants. 

“You’re hard.” Was all he said, and Otabek nodded sheepishly as Yuri’s hand moved up and down through the fabric, the touch light but just enough to tease. 

“You’re hard because you think you knocked me up? Hm?” 

Otabek exhaled sharply, and Yuri smirked, having found good leverage.

“You think you fucked me so good with your knot, you got me pregnant?” 

“Jesus, Yura-“ Yuri shushed him, releasing his cock and moved to wrap both his arms loosely around Otabek’s shoulders.

“Is this what you think about when you touch yourself? Is this your dirty fantasy or something?” He pressed against him, he could still feel the hard outline of his dick against his thigh, and he squirmed, creating more friction. 

“Yura, please don’t tease me.” Yuri laughed, then stilled and looked over evenly at Otabek with a steady gaze. He traced the outline of his features in the dim light,

“Will you make me feel good?” 

Otabek doesn’t have to be told twice, he turned Yuri flat onto his back, tugged his pajama shorts low enough so his cotton briefs were exposed and let them hang around his thighs. 

From this viewpoint, he could see past the fabric to the slightly convex curve of Yuri’s belly. It’s wasn't much, probably just from the dinner they’d just eaten, but with this idea so freshly planted, Otabek can pretend. It was always a fantasy he’d indulged in, of course, without Yuri’s participation. 

It was something secret, a private shame to be erased from his google history or to even save for a private browser, he’d never told anyone, especially not Yuri, about his “fetish” (god, he hated that word). 

Yuri didn’t seem too incredibly concerned about what the outcome of a positive pregnancy test would be, he had settled down all anxious wiggling when Otabek hadn’t been upset that he’d brought it up. A fleeting thought passed through his mind- maybe Yuri knew. Maybe this was some kind of game. 

He nosed over the thin cotton barrier between skin and Yuri’s sensitive lips. He could feel Yuri’s hips bucking upward for more stimulation; already breathing more heavily. 

Otabek pulled away after breathing in deeply, Yuri’s heady, warm scent made him want sex, and he tugged the underwear down past his hips to reveal downy blonde curls, blood flushed pink lips. 

He didn’t waste any time, he flattened his tongue and licked Yuri almost hungrily. He loved how he tasted, he was pressed so flush to Yuri, hands gripped at his thighs.

He trailed his tongue down to Yuri’s entrance, tasted, prodding, then swirled back up around his clit and he could feel Yuri’s back arch, hear him moan brokenly. Otabek thought, again, about what he might’ve done. About the seed that he could’ve fucked into Yuri Plisetksy’s fertile womb. He thought about how Yuri had always insisted he didn’t need to wear a condom, he was on the pill, it felt better bare, every excuse in the book. God, he was hard. 

He used his fingers now, pushing them inside, and Yuri was so wet and so warm and moaned for him so sweetly. Those little, perfect noises. Why Otabek called him “kitten” (when he was daring). 

“You taste good, baby,” He mumbled between long strokes of his tongue, licking up as much Yuri as he possibly could.

“Oh-“ He breathed so softly, but Otabek could still hear every hitch, every pant, “Are you touching yourself Beka? I want you to.” 

“Mm,” Was his only response as he complied and slipped his hands under the waistband of his sweats.

Yuri let his head fall back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Otabek was definitely the best head he’d ever gotten, not that he was oh so experienced, quite the contrary, they’d shared many firsts. And now first pregnancy scare could be checked off the list. Woo. 

He pushed Otabek’s head back as soon as he felt himself getting close, 

“Fuck me.” He said breathlessly, and tugged Otabek toward him by the shirt collar. 

He could feel Otabek nod and stand to pull off his sweatpants, then fumble around with the night stand,

“Hey, c’mere,” He protested, “Just fuck me.” 

“I thought- maybe a condom?” He trailed off weakly.

Yuri laughed and grabbed Otabek’s hand, pressing it to cup one of his breasts and squeeze, “There’s no point, stupid. You knocked me up. Don’t you feel it?” 

Otabek felt his heart stutter, he swallowed dryly. His cock pulsed with need. 

“Oh, Yura...” He took his hand off his breast and moved it to his belly, where he was so warm, “Alright, alright.”

He hiked up one of Yuri’s slender legs, spreading him open. He was so incredibly wet, slick and shiny. 

Otabek pressed forward, the tip of his cock breaching Yuri’s entrance and sliding in easily. He liked to take it slow, but Yuri wasn’t having any of that. He tilted his hips upward, pressing insistently and encouraging Otabek deeper. 

“Yura, you feel so good,” He moaned, falling over him, pressed all the way inside, “God,” 

Yuri was keening against him, he could feel nails on his back, 

“Yeah?” He loved the breathless way Yuri sounded when he fucked him, loved the needy way he arched his back.

“Yeah, baby,” Yuri could make him get carried away sometimes, “I can feel, right here,” He punctuated his words with a particularly hard thrust, gripping Yuri’s hip and pulling him as close as he could,

“I can feel how good I knocked you up, kitten,” Yuri whined at this, almost tearful with pleasure, and Otabek can almost feel how wet this makes him, hips bucking up to meet his own. 

“Beka,” He gasped, “Please cum in me. Please, I want it so bad,” 

Otabek had already been so incredibly hard just from eating Yuri out, and with the way he was talking, it was easy to give him what he wanted. He thrust into him two, three times, fucked into him hard and deep, and then came with Yuri’s name on his lips. 

“Okay, now stay, okay, god,” He panted hard, cheeks flushed all the way up to his ears. 

Yuri buried his head into Otabek’s shoulder, bringing his own hand down to rub gentle circles around his clit in just the right way, and then he was coming, squeezing around the cock still inside him. 

He flopped down onto the bed, exhausted, while Otabek cleaned up with a dirty t-shirt. 

“Well,” He sighed from the bed, staring over at Otabek, hazy from sex, “I didn’t think that would happen.” 

Otabek could feel himself blushing and wrinkled his nose, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to jump you.” He laid back down with Yuri, scooping him up in his arms and hugging him close to his chest. 

“I mean, I had kind of an idea... maybe, like, a suspicion?” Otabek raised an eyebrow, mildly amused,

“Oh?” 

“You got hard when we watched Juno together, remember?” 

Otabek hid his face in the pillow, embarrassed, “God, Yura,” he groaned, reaching up to gently run his hand through Yuri’s hair,

“It’s just kind of a... turn-on-“ 

Yuri interrupts, “-I noticed.” 

“Oh, stop,” he hugged him tighter, pressing a sound kiss on his forehead, “But just, um, don’t think that I won’t be sensitive about the subject. It’s your body, of course, if you are,” He swallowed, “Pregnant, than whatever you want to do is the right choice.” 

Yuri smiled, a nice, genuine smile, and gave him a kiss on the mouth.

“If I’m not pregnant, you probably did the job just now, anyways,” He laughed, and Otabek blanched.

“No, but really,” He laid back onto the pillow and gazed up at Otabek through his eyelashes, “I always knew I’d have your pups. Might as well do it sooner rather than later.”

“Yura,” Otabek laughed in a somewhat astonished way, raising his eyebrows, “You’ve never brought that up with me, what am I-“ 

Yuri cut him off, cupping his cheek in his hand, “I’m bringing it up now, aren’t I?” 

He pressed up close to Otabek’s chest, wrapping his arms around him and getting comfortable, “Just spoon me and we’ll deal with it tomorrow, kay?” 

Otabek let out a sigh, turning Yuri around and holding him, stroking his soft, blonde hair.

“Okay.” He almost drifted off, as he usually did with Yuri’s hair in his face.

“Wait, Yura,” He mumbled sleepily, “You should go pee... so you don’t get a UTI...” 

Yuri groaned in annoyance before getting up and stomping off to the bathroom. 

Otabek smiled, if this was domesticity, it was fine by him.


End file.
